


when it rains, i miss you

by stardustpilot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, or should i say "platonic" relationship, we all know what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpilot/pseuds/stardustpilot
Summary: in which wonwoo and mingyu go in circles figuring out their relationship and what the blooming feeling in their hearts mean.





	when it rains, i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thanks so much for stopping by!!! this is a series of one shots that cover meanie's (svt) relationship! it's mostly a collection of angsty writing/drabble things that have accumulated in my documents, but i try my best to make them at least a bit pleasant to read hehe...<333 enjoy!

It’s hard to be alone when there’s twelve other people around you, joking and laughing and seeming to have the time of their lives. 

It’s practically against the definition of alone. 

So maybe he isn’t alone. 

But Mingyu. He feels alone. Lonely. 

He rests his chin in his hand, swaying a bit when Seungkwan hits the table and bursts into a fit of laughter that causes everyone else to snort in response. 

That’s his only call to reality. But then he’s drifting again, daydreaming, swimming off to a world of his own. 

If anyone notices that he’s being more quiet than his usual bubbly self today, they don’t mention it. There’s thirteen of them, no need to call attention a matter as insignificant as this. That’s what their managers always tell them. The show must go on. Do whatever it takes. 

Mingyu absentmindedly twists the silver band resting on his pinky finger. Then a warm hand covers his own and the two worlds collide and suddenly he’s not lonely anymore. 

Wonwoo gives him a little smile, one of the ones that don’t wrinkle his nose. But the smile Mingyu returns is full of happiness, a wide grin showing his sharp canines and the crinkles in the corners of his eyes. 

Neither of them notice that the room has gone silent until Vernon whistles and says something about Minwon, but by then Wonwoo has pulled the comforting weight of his hand away, along with the warmth that came with it. 

Mingyu is lost again, drifting.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is so short!!! i wanted to establish a solid feeling for the rest of these shots, so i hope you can bear with me during this period of test and trial. <333!!!


End file.
